


Une victoire de plus pour Griffondor

by Nour2



Series: Drarry (BDSM Slash) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, PWP, quand même un minimum de scénario
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour2/pseuds/Nour2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Drago en a marre de perdre contre Harry. Petite rencontre dans les vestiaires ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une victoire de plus pour Griffondor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ;) C'est mon premier PWP alors si vous avez des commentaires n'hésitez pas ^^  
> J'ai pas tagué underage parce qu'ils ont 16-17 ans et que de toute façon ils sont consentants.  
> Y'aura peut-être une suite ;)

Harry était euphorique. Il avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or quelques secondes avant que Malfoy ne l'ait. Sauf que la petite balle dorée était arrivée si près du sol que Harry ne réussit pas sa feinte de Wronski et termina son match sur le sol boueux du terrain de Quidditch. Les Serpentard avaient perdu, une fois de plus, et ne s'étaient pas attardés sur le terrain où les supporters des Griffondors - c'est à dire quasiment toute l'école - ovationnaient les gagnants. L'équipe se dépêcha de se doucher et de se changer pour rejoindre la fête dans la salle commune.  
— Hé Harry ! Tu viens ? Lança Fred (à moins que ça ne soit Georges ?)  
—Allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoindrais. J'ai de la boue incrustée partout, c'est l'horreur ...  
Son ton moitié piteux, moitié désespéré fit rire toute l'équipe.

 

Hors des vestiaires, Drago Malfoy ruminait sa rancœur. Il vit l'équipe de Griffondors sortir des vestiaires, surexcitée, cependant, il leur manquait un joueur. Drago eut un sourire carnassier, Potter était seul dans les vestiaires, il tenait enfin sa revanche. Une fois que les autres joueurs se furent éloignés, il rentra discrètement dans les vestiaires. Entendant le bruit de la douche il eut une idée. Potter n'aurait pas de baguette magique sous la douche. Il pensa transformer l'eau qui sortait de la douche en encre. Mais, il n'avait aucune idée de la formule adéquate. Puis, il eut un éclair de génie. Il suffisait d'invoquer des pigments et de les faire apparaître dans la pomme de douche. Il ricana, se réjouissant d'avance de l'humiliation faite à Potter.

Harry n'avait pas dit l'entière vérité à ses coéquipiers. La raison pour laquelle il galérait à retirer toute la boue est qu'il était fourbu de sa chute. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal alors il en profitait aussi pour essayer de les détendre sous l'eau chaude. Il entendit la porte des douches côté garçons s'ouvrir puis se fermer.  
— Ron ? C'est toi ?  
— Pas vraiment ... Tu m'insultes là, Potter. Répondit une voix suffisante, bien connue.  
Harry ouvrit les yeux.  
— Malfoy ...  
— Surpris Potter ?  
— Je savais bien que tu me tomberais dessus un de ces quatre mais, je t'attendais plus au détour d'un couloir que dans les douches... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
— A ton avis Potter ? Je aurais eu le vif d'or si t'avais pas décidé d'aller t'exploser sur le sol pour le choper ! Faut vraiment que tu fasses tout mieux que les autres, hein ?  
— Dit-il ...Hé, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es précieux Malfoy ! Moi la boue ça me fait pas peur.  
Le blond retroussa son nez délicat de dégoût.  
— T'es vraiment un barbare Potter mais puisque la saleté ne te dérange pas...  
Harry fit un pas en avant.  
— Oui ? Dis-moi, répondit-il d'une voix basse et grave.  
Drago eut la réaction escomptée par le Griffondor. Il rougit et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il ne trouva rien à répondre à la provocation de Harry qui sourit, triomphant. Il agrippa le nœud de cravate du Serpentard et le tira vers lui.  
— Alors ? Susurra-t-il à quelques centimètres du visage de Drago.  
Ce dernier reprit son air machiavélique et l'embrassa. Harry répondit avec enthousiasme, dominant le baiser, enroulant sa langue autour de celle de Drago. Il entraîna Drago vers le mur de la douche. Ils se séparèrent essoufflés. Harry sourit à Drago.  
— Quoi ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.  
— Mon expérience à marché. dit-il d'un ton posé.  
— Quoi ?  
Harry haussa les épaules en se rapprochant un peu plus de Drago.  
— J'ai remarqué que nos engueulades avaient ... changé.  
Drago déglutit audiblement et Harry le coinça encore plus contre le mur.  
— Je trouve que ta tenue n'est pas vraiment appropriée, murmura Harry en détachant la cravate de Drago.  
Ce dernier se laissa faire en observant Harry d'un œil curieux et inquisiteur. Quand Harry commença à déboutonner sa chemise, Drago voulut l'aider en déboutonnant le bas mais, il fut arrêté d'une tape sur la main et d'un claquement de langue agacé.  
— Hum, intéressant, fit-il doucement.  
Harry releva la tête sans pour autant stopper ses mains.  
— Quoi donc ?  
— Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent à propos de toi.  
— Quel genre ? demanda Harry en soulevant un sourcil.  
— Le genre qui n'arriverait pas aux oreilles des Griffondors.  
— Oh... Donc, Chambers a parlé ... Ça m'étonne.  
Le ton d'Harry était resté très calme.  
— Je ne sais pas qui a parlé en premier. Chambers ? l'attrapeur de Serdaigle ?  
— Oui, pourquoi ?  
— Je ne l'imaginais pas soumis.  
— Et toi ?  
— Je sais pas, peut-être. Si tu t'y prends bien, le défia Drago.  
Harry eut un sourire carnassier qui donna des frissons au blond. Il retira la ceinture des passants du jean de Drago.  
— Tes poignets.  
C'était un ordre on ne peut plus clair. Drago obéit sans se faire prier, impatient de savoir jusqu'où le Griffondor pouvait aller. Harry les lui attacha devant lui.  
— Ton mot ?  
— Quoi ?  
— Ton mot d'alerte. Le mot qui me fera arrêter.  
Harry soupira devant le regard interloqué du Serpentard.  
— T'as jamais fait ça ?  
Drago fit non de la tête en rougissant.  
— T'as déjà couché avec un mec, au moins ?  
— Bien-sûr, Potter. Je ne suis pas une vierge effarouchée.  
— Mais t'as jamais eu de vraie relation Dom/Sub ?  
— Non.  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Drago avait parfois un comportement digne d'un Griffondor. Impulsif, irréfléchi et courageux. — Okay. Donc, en gros, tu dois faire ce que je te dis. Si tu le fais, je te récompense, sinon, je te punis. Tu dois choisir un mot d'alerte au cas où ce serait trop. Un mot que tu ne risques pas d'utiliser sans faire exprès.  
— D'accord. Alors ce sera ... Quidditch. Répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.  
— Et tu dois me faire confiance Drago.  
Drago le regarda, surpris par l'usage de son prénom.  
— Qui n'aurait pas confiance en Saint Potter ? Ironisa-t-il.  
— Je suis sérieux.  
— Oui. Je te fais confiance, murmura-t-il après un silence.  
— Bien.  
Harry lui retira son pantalon en même temps que son caleçon. Il lui enleva ensuite ses chaussettes et ses vêtements finirent leur trajet chiffonnés sur le sol. Il vit le regard de Drago devant son peu de considération pour ses vêtements et fut surpris qu'il ne dise rien. Il attrapa ensuite les poignets du blond et les releva au-dessus de sa tête.  
— Garde-les comme ça.  
— Oui.  
— Monsieur.  
— Oui... Monsieur ? tenta Drago, d'une voix hésitante.  
— C'est bien.  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau, sa langue s'enroulant autour de celle du Serpentard, dominant le baiser. D'une main, il vint taquiner un des tétons de Drago pour tester sa sensibilité. Celui-ci gémit contre la bouche de Harry qui prit ça pour un oui. Il descendit donc pour cette fois lécher et mordiller le téton durci.  
— Oh, fuck. Harry ... gémit le blond.  
— Tu n'as pas le droit de parler. Compris ?  
— Oui, monsieur.  
Ensuite, Harry attaqua son deuxième téton, arrachant gémissements et grognements de la part de Drago.  
— T'es vraiment sensible, dit-il avec un sourire, je me demande si je peux te faire jouir juste comme ça.  
Les pupilles de Drago se dilatèrent un peu plus et sa respiration se précipita.  
— Ça t'excite, en plus. (Il continua quelques secondes.) Mais, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu pour toi.  
Le sourire de Harry se fit machiavélique. Drago sentit sa bouche s’assécher. "Merde, il est vraiment doué." pensa le Serpentard.  
— A genoux. Tu peux baisser tes mains mais ne t'avise pas de te toucher. Compris ?  
— Oui monsieur.  
— Ton mot ?  
— Euh, Quidditch.  
— Bien, à genoux j'ai dit.  
Drago fit ce qui lui était ordonné. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de prendre Harry en entier. Le brun eut un hoquet de surprise.  
— Putain, Drago ...  
Le Serpentard utilisait sa langue combinée à des va-et-vient.  
— Oh fuck, je savais bien que je pouvais faire un meilleur usage de ta bouche que celui que tu en fais.  
Drago fit un bruit mécontent.  
— Tsss, tu n'as le droit de donner ton avis. Mais, je laisse passer celui-là puisque c'est ta première fois. Maintenant, relève-toi. Face au mur. Ordonna-t-il.  
Harry commença dans son cou. Il léchait, mordillait, embrassait et Drago gémissait, haletait et soupirait. Il continua à faire rouler les tétons du blond sous ses doigts. Il n'avait toujours pas touché sa queue qui gouttait généreusement. Ses baisers s'arrêtèrent juste au-dessus des fesses de Drago qui poussa un gémissement de frustration.  
— La patience est une vertu, Drago.  
— Va te faire, souffla Drago, la voix rauque de désir.  
Harry claqua sa main sur la fesse droite du blond impertinent.  
— Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? gronda le Griffondor dans son oreille. Pas un mot.  
Il se pressa contre Drago, son érection frottant contre ses fesses, arrachant un nouveau gémissement de frustration au Serpentard. Puis, il se recula, satisfait.  
— Tu aimes vraiment ça, hein ... Qu'est-ce que dirait Parkinson si elle connaissait la petite salope en toi ?  
Des frissons de plaisir parcoururent le corps de Drago qui se mordit la lèvre pour retenir une supplique.  
— Accio baguette de Drago.  
Drago tourna la tête surpris d'entendre Harry faire de la magie sans baguette. Sa surprise fut plus grande encore quand il vit sa baguette magique atterrir dans la main de Harry. Ce dernier haussa les épaules devant son regard interrogateur.  
— J'ai remarqué que je peux faire les sortilèges les plus élémentaires sans baguette en me concentrant.  
Ensuite, Harry le regarda avec un sourire malicieux et lança un sortilège lubrifiant. Il laissa la baguette tomber négligemment sur le côté. D'une main, il maintint les hanches du blond, de son genou, il écarta ses jambes et de son autre main, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son l'intimité. Il fit pénétrer un premier doigt, puis un deuxième en Drago qui soupira de contentement. Il imprima ensuite des mouvements va-et-vient et de ciseau. Un fois que Drago fut correctement détendu, il replia le bout de ses doigts et, trouva sa prostate du premier coup. Le corps du Serpentard frémit accompagnant un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Satisfait de cette réaction, Harry se contenta de mouvements de va-et-vient effleurant à peine la prostate de Drago le frustrant plus que jamais. Il continua jusqu'à ce que le corps Drago ne soit plus qu'une masse frissonnante et gémissante de désir.  
— Tu peux parler, Drago. Je veux que tu me supplies.  
Il retira brutalement ses doigts - ce qui fit crier Drago - et le retourna pour pouvoir lui faire face. Cette fois-ci, il fit pénétrer trois doigts d'un coup. Drago entama une litanie de suppliques.  
— Har-Monsieur... S'il vous plaît...  
— Bon garçon. Ton mot ?  
— Q-Quidditch, souffla-t-il.  
— Bon garçon, répéta Harry.  
Harry finit de le préparer puis, le pénétra entièrement d’une fois. Drago eut une exclamation essoufflée. Il resta immobile le temps que Drago s'habitue puis, commença de longs va-et-vient, lents et puissants. Drago grogna sa frustration.  
— Shhh. Tu ne jouiras que lorsque je te l'ordonnerais.  
Un long gémissement accueillit son ordre. Harry gardait un rythme délibérément lent qui rendait Drago fou.  
— Harry... (Une main claqua sur ses fesses) Monsieur... S'il vous plaît.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drago ? Dis-le-moi.  
— Plus...  
Malgré tous ses efforts, le rythme que Harry leur imposait commençait à lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il augmenta l'allure récoltant des petits cris étouffés de la part de Drago. Le blond marmonnait des paroles incohérentes d'où ressortaient "s'il vous plaît", "Harry" et "Monsieur".  
— Jouis pour moi, Drago, gronda-t-il dans son oreille.  
Alors le jeune Malfoy poussa un cri à mi-chemin entre le vagissement et le gémissement et éjacula sur le ventre du Griffondor et sur le sien. Ses muscles se contractaient et se relâchaient autour de la verge de Harry, dont les mouvements devenaient erratiques. Il jouit quelques secondes plus tard et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago en respirant bruyamment. 

Drago ne tenait sur ses jambes que grâce au mur derrière son dos et au corps d'Harry devant lui. Quand ce dernier eut joui et récupéré sa respiration il s'écarta légèrement et les jambes de Drago se dérobèrent sous lui. Harry tomba à genoux devant lui et releva la tête du Serpentard avec son index replié.  
— Hey, Drago, ça va ?  
Drago lui sourit, totalement drogué aux endorphines, ce qui fit rire Harry à son tour.  
— Finalement, je regrette pas tant que ça d'avoir perdu aujourd'hui.  
— La prochaine fois que tu veux vérifier la véracité d'une rumeur, viens me demander. Ça t'évitera de devoir me tendre une embuscade. Allez, lève-toi. Faut qu'on te nettoie.  
Drago envoya un regard surpris au Griffondor.  
— Sérieusement ?  
— Bah oui. Un bon Dom s'occupe de son Sub.  
— uh uh. Je suis pas ton sub.  
— Peut-être pas en permanence mais à l'instant tu l'étais. Il poursuivit devant le regard dubitatif que lui lança le blond. Drago, tu as joui quand je te l'ai ordonné et j'ai pas touché ta queue une seule fois.  
— Je ... Okay ! T'as raison. Mais t'as pas intérêt à en parler à qui que ce soit.  
— A qui tu veux que j'en parle ? Donne-moi ta main, allez debout.  
Drago accepta la main tendue et releva en faisant la grimace. Harry ricana.  
— J'en connais un qui aura du mal à s'asseoir durant les prochains jours.  
Le blond lui tira la langue dans un geste d’une maturité éblouissante. Ils se lavèrent, se séchèrent puis se rhabillèrent sans un mot.  
— Potter ? Tu sais que j'utiliserais plus jamais ma baguette de la même façon après ça, dit-il en la ramassant.  
— Au moins, tu penseras à moi pendant les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal … et en Métamorphose … et en Sortilèges et en … Potions, finit-il dans un éclat de rire. Imagine la tête de Rogue s'il savait que j'ai utilisé ta baguette !  
Drago se mit à rire avec lui.  
— D'ailleurs, tu vas dire quoi à tes amis quand t'arriveras à la fête une heure en retard ?  
— La vérité, lança-t-il avec un grand sourire devant l'expression horrifiée de Drago, je vais leur dire que je t'ai croisé et que t'avais la haine d'avoir perdu. Ou alors, je leur dirais que j'ai gagné tous les matchs que j'ai pu terminer conscient du coup bon, la fête ...  
— Parfois, je me demande pourquoi t'es pas à Serpentard...  
Le Griffondor rougit à cette annonce.  
— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Potter ? Rappelle-toi, moi, le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard en moins d'une seconde. Je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser n'importe quel moyen en ma possession pour te faire parler.  
— N'importe quel moyen, vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'un air lubrique.  
— Ah Potter, tout le monde n'a pas les idées aussi mal placées que toi. Non sérieusement, avoue.  
— Okay, okay. Le Choixpeau a envisagé, je dis bien envisagé, de me mettre à Serpentard. Ça y est. T'es content ?  
— Ça m'étonne pas vraiment, t'es vraiment étrange comme gars...  
— C'est crédible venant de toi. Bon, comme tu l'as si bien souligné, j'ai une fête qui m'attend.  
Il s'approcha de Drago et l'embrassa fougueusement, l'autre répondant au baiser presque malgré lui.  
— Et la prochaine fois, on pourra vraiment parler de limites et de mot d'alerte.  
Il s'en alla le sac sur l'épaule, laissant sur place un Drago pas insensible. Il avait dit "La prochaine fois". Il avait une sensation bizarre dans le fond de l'estomac et le pas léger quand il rejoignit la salle commune de Serpentard.


End file.
